sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Мёртвый язык
— язык, не существующий в живом употреблении и, как правило, известный лишь по письменным памятникам, или находящийся в искусственном регламентированном употреблении. Обычно такое происходит, когда один язык полностью заменяется другим языком, как, например, коптский язык был заменён арабским, а множество исконных американских языков были вытеснены английским, французским, испанским и португальским языками. Мёртвый язык может продолжить эволюцию в других языках, образованных на его основе. Примером такого языка служит латинский язык — мёртвый язык, который является предком современных романских языков. Подобным образом санскрит является прародителем современных индоарийских языков, а старославянский — современных южнославянских языков. В некоторых случаях вымерший язык продолжает использоваться в научных и религиозных целях. Среди многих мёртвых языков, использующихся подобным образом, — санскрит, латинский, церковнославянский, коптский и др. Есть пример, когда мёртвый язык вновь стал живым, как это произошло с ивритом. Чаще всего литературный язык отрывается от разговорного и застывает в каком-то своем классическом облике, далее почти не изменяясь; когда же разговорный язык вырабатывает новую литературную форму, старую можно считать превратившейся в мёртвый язык. Страница: 0 en: Extinct language = Примечания = = См. также = * Степени сохранности языков * Искусственный язык = Ссылки = = Литература = * Adelaar, Willem F. H.; & Muysken, Pieter C. (2004). The languages of the Andes. Cambridge language surveys. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 9780521362757. * Brenzinger, Matthias (ed.) (1992) Language Death: Factual and Theoretical Explorations with Special Reference to East Africa. Berlin/New York: Mouton de Gruyter. ISBN 978-3-11-013404-9. * Campbell, Lyle; & Mithun, Marianne (Eds.). (1979). The languages of native America: Historical and comparative assessment. Austin: University of Texas Press. ISBN 0292746245. * Dorian, Nancy C. (1978). Fate of morphological complexity in language death: Evidence from East Sutherland Gaelic. Language, 54 (3), 590—609. * Dorian, Nancy C. (1981). Language death: The life cycle of a Scottish Gaelic dialect. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press. ISBN 0812277856. * Dressler, Wolfgand & Wodak-Leodolter, Ruth (eds.) (1977) Language death (International Journal of the Sociology of Language vol. 12). The Hague: Mouton. * Gordon, Raymond G., Jr. (Ed.). (2005). Ethnologue: Languages of the world (15th ed.). Dallas, TX: SIL International. ISBN 1-55671-159-X. (Online version: http://www.ethnologue.com). * Harrison, K. David. (2007) When Languages Die: The Extinction of the World’s Languages and the Erosion of Human Knowledge. New York and London: Oxford University Press. ISBN 9780195181920. * Mithun, Marianne. (1999). The languages of Native North America. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-23228-7 (hbk); ISBN 0-521-29875-X. * Mohan, Peggy; & Zador, Paul. (1986). Discontinuity in a life cycle: The death of Trinidad Bhojpuri. Language, 62 (2), 291—319. * Sasse, Hans-Jürgen (1992) 'Theory of language death', in Brenzinger (ed.) Language Death, pp. 7-30. * Schilling-Estes, Natalie; & Wolfram, Walt. (1999). Alternative models of dialect death: Dissipation vs. concentration. Language, 75 (3), 486—521. * Sebeok, Thomas A. (Ed.). (1973). Linguistics in North America (parts 1 & 2). Current trends in linguistics (Vol. 10). The Hauge: Mouton. (Reprinted as Sebeok 1976). * Skutnabb-Kangas, Tove. (2000). Linguistic genocide in education or worldwide diversity and human rights? Mahwah, New Jersey: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. ISBN 0-8058-3468-0. = Для статьи = * Категория:Социолингвистика